


Mistletoe (Part 1)

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mirandy, Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is the first fic (as voted by my lovely readers) of my Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	Mistletoe (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first fic of my lil fanfic fest, by a fairly large margin Mistletoe part one and two were requested. So here is part one! Enjoy!

Andy climbed up the steps of Miranda’s townhouse, her nerves settling in her stomach like pinecones. All rough bumps and uncomfortable fits, feelings she was more than familiar with when Miranda was involved. 

Whether that be in conversation, or when she was actually in the room. The feeling was still the same.

She didn’t know why she was freaking out, this was the same as every other day. She was only dropping off the book and the dry cleaning, Miranda would probably be either hiding in her office, or maybe even asleep already. It was Christmas soon after all.

Andy unlocked the front door, and entered the house quietly. She removed her heels on the porch in order to remain as silent as possible. Carefully she hung the dry cleaning in the closet.

Just as she crossed the floor to the table, Miranda’s voice was clean and clear as it cut across the air.

“Andrea.”

Andy’s stomach tightened. The things that woman did to her. How Miranda had managed to hear her enter the house she would probably never know.

The book in her hands, she followed Miranda’s voice to the kitchen only to find the mercurial woman sitting there, still dressed at the counter nursing a glass of what she could only assume was scotch.

Miranda rolled her eyes, as she took another sip.

“Leave the book Andrea, we won’t be needing it.”

Andy swallowed.

“We? I mean- um. Yes Miranda.”

Andy turned around and left the book on the table with the flowers, then returned to the threshold of the kitchen.

“Andrea, would you like a drink?”

Andy bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

“Good, you may help yourself and also refill mine.”

Andy was about to say Miranda didn’t really look like she needed a refill, until Miranda tipped her head back, exposing her throat, and swallowed what was left in her glass. Andy bit her lip, how was it possible that someone could be so gorgeous.

Miranda held the glass out to Andy, and when she didn’t move, she raised an eyebrow.

“Right, yes.”

Andy snatched the glass from Miranda’s outstretched hand, and headed over to where Miranda kept her drinks, pouring a scotch for Miranda and herself.

Andy approached Miranda again, and handed her the drink. She startled herself as Miranda’s fingers brushed her own.

She stood there in front of Miranda quietly, making a conscious effort to look anywhere but at her. Which is how she found it.

Hanging only a foot or so above her head in the sparsely decorated kitchen, was mistletoe. She bit her lip, and every single muscle in her body tensed.

Miranda seemed to sense this shift from her. She placed her drink down on the counter.

“Andrea, are you alright?”

Andy looked down at Miranda, who remained seated in front of her, then glanced back up at the devilish plant hanging above their heads.

“Um-”

Miranda followed her gaze, and chuckled to herself. Her girls of course, playing pranks. 

Andy cheeks darkened as she blushed profusely, and stared with a purpose at her feet.

Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed, as her assistant grew more and more flustered. She stood from her seat, and grabbed Andy’s biceps firmly. Miranda pulled her close and pressed her lips to Andy’s. 

The effect on Andy was almost immediate as she relaxed. Miranda Priestly, was kissing her. Under the mistletoe. She was so soft, and so warm. It was unexpected. Andy could feel the prickly feeling in her stomach dissipating.

Miranda pulled back.

“I-uh. Wow.” Andy mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“Was that acceptable?”

Andy blinked at her.

“I-uh. Yeah. It was more than acceptable. Wow.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed.

“You already said that.”

Andy’s blush darkened even farther.

“Yeah.”

Miranda frowned.

“Well if it wasn’t satisfactory, I can take it back-”

“Don’t you dare!” Andy exclaimed, grabbing Miranda’s face and kissing her again.

Slowly she dragged her nails into Miranda’s hair, and Miranda groaned, wrapping her arms around Andy’s waist pulling her close against her.

Miranda tasted like scotch, and it was intoxicating.

Andy pulled back, and pressed her forehead to Miranda’s. Both of them breathing heavily.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” Andy whispered.

“Undoubtedly.” Miranda replied, her voice suddenly hoarse.

“Good.”

Miranda brushed her nose against Andy’s.

“You’ll stay?”

“You want me to stay?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

“I mean it’s just mistletoe, right?”

Miranda’s face fell and she pulled back from Andy’s space.

“Did you smack your pretty little head on the way here?”

Now it was Andy’s turn to frown.

“Not that I’m aware of?”

Miranda took Andy’s hands in her own.

“I don’t just kiss anyone, mistletoe or not Andrea. You of all people should know-”

“You like me.”

Any haughty retort died in Miranda’s mouth when she saw Andy’s face light up.

“Like you? Goodness Andrea, why must you act like such a juvenile- of course I  _ like  _ you-”

Andy kissed her again, hard and demanding, and Miranda whimpered in response. They fit together so perfectly.

“So you’ll stay.” Miranda whispered again.

Andy grinned.

“Of course.”

This would be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> K so part two isn't like, the next part of this story (you know, what parts actually mean) but instead its a different version of the same story because I couldn't decide what I wanted. Next one to come will be Mistletoe part two. Anyway, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!


End file.
